This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are prototyping FPGA systems. FPGAs can have millions of gates and hundreds of pins. Microprocessors, DSP functions, and any other type of logic, can be synthesized on them. We currently have a system with subsystems for motion control, data acquisition, signal processing, and communications.